1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mounting means for locking an electrical connector or the like in an aperture in a panel and in particular for a mounting means which allows the connector to be inserted or removed from either side of the panel.
2. The Prior Art
There are many times when it is desirable to fix one component of an electrical connector in an aperture in a panel or the like. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,569,909, and 3,573,716. Both of these patents show panel mounting means generally defined by a channel-like member supported on a first side by a single leg and on a second side by a pair of legs. All of the legs are flexible, to a limited extent, thus allowing the connector to be inserted into a profile aperture in the panel and locked therein. Such mounting means have a disadvantage in not being readily releasable from either side of the panel and, frequently, they can not compensate for variances in paneled thickness or even be used with panels of different thicknesses.